Baekyeol's Day Off
by LittleGreenRaindrops
Summary: EXO FANFIC A fluffy fanfiction about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's day off.


For the first time in forever, EXO had a day off. Chanyeol woke up at noon and made breakfast for himself. It felt nice not having to worry about performances and schedules. Today, he could relax and enjoy the company of his boyfriend, Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled at the thought of his cute boyfriend and spontaneously decided to make breakfast in bed for him. Chanyeol thought it would be a nice way to wake him.

Chanyeol eagerly cooked some bacon, eggs and toast and put it on a tray for Baekhyun. Chanyeol grinned in anticipation for Baekhyun's reaction. Chanyeol nudged the door open to their bedroom and quietly snuck in.

"Baekhyun-ah," he called in a sing songy voice. "Come on, wake up. I made you breakfast!" Chanyeol placed the tray on top of their bedside table and sat on the bed. For a moment, Chanyeol forgot what he was doing because the sight of Baekhyun sleeping was too wonderful to disturb. Chanyeol sighed. He was constantly amazed that he could call Baekhyun his. He was everything Chanyeol could ask for in both a friend and a boyfriend. Baekhyun's stomach grumbled in his sleep and Chanyeol quietly chuckled to himself.

Chanyeol creeped under the covers beside Baekhyun and back hugged him. Knowing Baekhyun, he was probably cold so Chanyeol wrapped his feet around his. It felt amazing to hold Baekhyun like this. The two of them fit perfectly together. Chanyeol bent forward and whispered in his ear. Baekhyun, come on. Let's eat breakfast together."

Baekhyun turned over on his side and nuzzled against Chanyeol's neck, the touch of Baekhyun's lips on his skin causing shivers to run down his spine. Chanyeol playfully ruffled his hair and Baekhyun protested sleepily, "I don't wanna…." Chanyeol laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun turned so he laid flat on his back, still closing his eyes. Again, Chanyeol chuckled, this time bending to place a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. He continued to place tender kisses along both of his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. Baekhyun fully awakened at Chanyeol's final kiss and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. They stayed like this for a while, caught up in their love filled kisses and warm embrace. Suddenly, Baekhyun's stomach grumbled loudly and they broke their kiss only to laugh at the timing. "Do you want to eat now?" Chanyeol asked again. This time, Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol stood up to get the tray and looked again at Baekhyun. Something was wrong. He looked sick. Quickly, he put down the tray of food, rushed to Baekhyun's side, and touched his forehead as well as Baekhyun's to compare temperatures. Chanyeol was right in his suspicion that Baekhyun was sick. "Aw, Baekhyun-ah, you have a fever…" Chanyeol said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Baekhyun replied but was overcome by a coughing fit. "Okay, maybe I _am_ a little bit sick…"

Chanyeol got up to retrieve the tray of food again and then instructed his sick boyfriend to sit cross legged on the bed. After Baekhyun did, Chanyeol sat in front of Baekhyun with the tray of food. "I'm going to feed you, okay?" Chanyeol said cheerfully. After a cute sneeze from Baekhyun, Chanyeol buttered some toast and fed Baekhyun. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how cute Baekhyun was when he was eating. Chanyeol slowly fed Baekhyun until all the food had disappeared from the tray into Baekhyun's stomach.

"You know," Baekhyun said. "You don't need to stay with me. You can go out with the other members. I'd probably be too boring because I'm sick."

Chanyeol tilted his head in thought as if considering his options. He simply said, "Okay!" and left the room quickly. Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Even though he'd been the one to offer for Chanyeol to leave, he secretly wanted Chanyeol to stay and keep him company. A deep frown settled on his face. _I should've just asked him to stay_, Baekhyun thought angrily at himself.

Suddenly, the door opened a fraction and none other than Chanyeol appeared with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Aha, just kidding!" he said playfully, then noticed the slightly sad expression on Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol rushed over to Baekhyun, slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around him. Baekhyun couldn't help but nuzzle into his boyfriend's firm chest. Chanyeol put his hand on Baekhyun's forehead to check his temperature. He felt too warm. Chanyeol sighed deeply.

"Baekhyun," he said softly, gently, any hint of teasing or playfulness gone from his voice. He pulled Baekhyun closer. "Why would I possibly leave you when you're sick like this? Did you honestly believe I'd leave you just to go hang out with the other members? Are you kidding? I wouldn't even be able to concentrate because I'd be so worried about you. Seeing you sick like this… It hurts my heart because I want you to get better. And you know what?"

"What…?" Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol's shirt. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the warm and wonderful smell of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear. "There's no place I'd rather be right now then here with you."

Baekhyun's heart swelled. He then leaned up and quickly kissed Chanyeol on the lips. "Thank you Chanyeol." Baekhyun said. "Now please just hold me while I sleep."

So Chanyeol did.


End file.
